


Shhhh

by Luositarabbit



Series: 白日梦 [1]
Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 很短
Relationships: Nasty Suicide (Hanoi Rocks)/Reader, You/Nasty Suicide
Series: 白日梦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171931





	Shhhh

你用三言两语把Michael打发走了。

你忍不住发笑，一丝不挂的，你的甜心被吓得屏住呼吸，手指紧紧抓住你的胳膊，听见Michael脚步声远了才松了一口气。

你第一次把他按在休息室的墙上，Nasty很紧张，他害怕被人发现，休息室外一切风吹草动都能引起他的注意，殊不知乐队其他人早就对你们的关系（或你毛手毛脚的行为）见怪不怪了，不过Nasty现在还不知道，这多半归功于你的拳头。

“不如我们回家再......”他藏在头发下面的眼睛写满了哀求，“你想干什么都行。”

“Shhhh...Jan，没人会发现的，”你抱住他，“只要你别叫太大声。”你在他耳边悄悄说，惹得他瞪了你一眼。

他见你铁了心要在这儿操他，即使害怕的要死，也没有再阻拦你解他衣服的手。

每当有人经过，Nasty都会小小呜咽一声，然后屏住气，要是你坏心有意逗他，男孩就咬住唇或捂住嘴，坚决不泄出任何怪声。天哪，这太可爱了，是的是的，你就是故意在欺负他，作为他再一次喝得不省人事的惩罚。

但紧张的Jan确实非常可爱。

Michael刚离开不久，Andy又敲响了被你反锁的门，“Nasty，你在吗？”

“Yes......”

你停下动作，让Nasty能用清醒的大脑回复Andy。

“要去喝酒吗，好像又......”

“我不去了，你们先玩吧。”Nasty急匆匆地打断了Andy，他被你的小动作弄得又硬了一点。

“Nasty你还好吗？”

这下你也等得有些不耐烦了，“Jan很好，或许你可以先去喝酒了Andy。”

“OOPS，I'm sorry！”

Andy终于离开了，Nasty也快把你的衣袖抓破了。

“都怪你。”

Nasty把头埋进你的脖子，男孩刚刚不知不觉地射了，现在他反应过来又羞又恨，“都怪你！”他狠狠咬住你的肩膀，在上面留下一个牙印。你把人从怀里扒下来，想看看是不是把人逼急了，他扭过头，不愿用红红的眼睛看你。

哎呀，把人弄哭了。

“噢，Jan，baby，别哭了，”你捧住他的脸，让他面对你，“对不起，我的错，我们现在就回家。”他抬起眼，终于肯看你，你用手指拭去男孩的眼泪，又吻了吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，“sorry......”你小声地再次道歉。

“不许再这样。”Nasty一边套衣服，一边警告你，软软的声音还带着哭腔。

你见他穿好衣服，就不要脸地凑过去，像只小狗一样蹭他，“好好好，”你闲不住的手又伸进男孩的衬衣里，“不过你说的回去以后干什么都行还算数吗？”

Nasty惊恐地看着你，噢，他突然有些后悔了......


End file.
